


11. Overstimulation

by Jensee, Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Jensee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Adam and Caleb still need to figure some things out, when it comes to the more intimate parts of their relationships.





	11. Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad I don't even... but I had to write it to the end so now you're legally obligated to read it, right? Right???
> 
> not edited yet, I'm going to bed

Caleb would never abandon his ability. At first maybe he would have, would have traded the migraines and the panic for any normal night, but now he know he would feel like a blind kitten if he was to lose his empathy. So no, Caleb doesn't want to get rid of his ability.

Sometimes, though, it's hard not to get frustrated with it.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Adam." he says, once he's come down enough to speak somewhat coherently.

Adam shakes his head and kisses him, his feelings not sad or disappointed, just consumed with arousal.

"It was hot," he pants, levering himself so he can keep stroking his own dick. Caleb hand creeps down to find it and he bates Adam's hand away, ignoring the slight flare of annoyance for the wave of pleasure it gets drowned in when Caleb's hand envelops the member.

Adam moans brokenly and hides his head in Caleb's throat when he comes, making him groan with the spike of pleasure he can feel through Adam's feelings.

“Are you okay?” he asks, when Caleb is carefully washing them both with a wet towel.

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

Adam rests a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, I know you don’t like that it doesn’t take more time for you to… you know.”

He blushes, making Caleb snorts.

“Don’t make fun of me!”

“You’re making it sound like such a big deal.”

He throws the towel away and pulls Adam closer. They settle comfortably under the blanket, facing one another.

“Babe, it’s a big deal because it’s annoying for you.”

He’s about to repeat that it’s fine, but Adam has this face he makes when he’s going to be stubborn about it, and from then on it’s pretty useless to put off the inevitable. He sighs.

“I just don’t want it to be disappointing for you.”

Adam frowns.

“You have to know by now it’s not disappointing, right?”

“What? How is that not disappointing. I mean you said-”

Great. Now they’re both super embarrassed and Caleb totally wants the earth to swallow him whole.

“I know what I said! And I mean, it would be nice, but-”

Adam is so red it would be funny if Caleb didn’t know he has had fantasies about his strong, beefy boyfriend holding him down and fucking him only for said boyfriend to blow his load not even a minute in, _ every fucking time_.

“Oh my god, Caleb stop making that face, I said I don’t mind.”

“How can you not mind?! I’m useless in bed and I can’t even-”

“I like it okay?”

“What?”

“Oh god, this is so embarrassing.” Adam mutters into his hands. He takes a few breaths and uncovers his face, still incredibly red but looking more determined than ever. “I like it, okay? Cause having your boyfriend come so hard and so fast because you and your feelings are too much for him is pretty fucking hot, alright?”

Oh.

Wow.

Okay. So maybe now Caleb is thinking about Adam coming without him barely touching him. That _ would _be pretty hot.

“And like, okay, I did want you to- to fuck me, but that’s not an emergency or _ whatever_, or even something we have to do! I just- I don’t _ mind _ , okay? And I’m not _ mad _, or- or disappointed, or whatever.”

Caleb can feel the nervousness coming off in waves from Adam and he tries not to let himself be submerged by the feeling.

“Okay, but-”

“What’s really bothering you? Because, you know how I feel right? Are you sure there’s not something else?”

“I mean, I just don’t want it to be over so soon…” it’s embarrassing to say, but he knows Adam won’t let up until it’s out of him. “I want to be the one to make you come, and not like, just with my hand. Or I guess... my mouth. If you know… what I mean?”

Adam’s arousal flares up so strongly Caleb feels a bit dizzy with it. He can feel himself get hard again, and he has no doubt Adam is as well.

“Okay, okay, I have an idea.” He pulls himself up to give a kiss to Caleb: quick, but hungry, and that leaves him gasping.

“Are you- Do you-” Adam struggles with the words, his face so red Caleb feels hot just looking at him, “Do you want me to- Is it okay if I fuck you?” The last words are mumbled so low Caleb barely hears them but he knows exactly what Adam said.

“What?”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to! I mean a lot of people don’t- I mean- I don’t _ expect- _ I just thought you’d like that, cause it means I can, like, come- you know... _ in you _.”

The last words are barely a whisper but they burn Caleb like lava. He’s immediately imagining it, and the thought makes him overheat.

“Yeah.”

Adam looks at him, eyes comically big.

“I mean, I don’t know if I’ll like it but I kind of... want to try?”

“Are you sure? You don’t sound so sure.”

“I’m sure! You’re just making me nervous!”

“Because I’m nervous!”

Caleb pulls him back in to kiss him. He takes his time, and slowly, he can feel Adam relax against him, his tense shoulders slowly lowering down.

They’re both still hard, though, and Caleb is reminded of that fact when Adam’s hips buck slightly toward him, brushing against his navel.

“Do you want to… now?” he asks against Adam.

His boyfriend draws back to properly look at him.

“Would that… be okay?

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Okay.”

Adam roots around in the drawer next to him and gets the lube out. They both look at the bottle, Caleb feeling his blush worsen out of control.

“Um, maybe, turn around?”

Caleb does as he’s told, laying on his stomach, and waits.

“Are you okay?” he asks when nothing happens for a few seconds.

Adam looks up at him.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, got distracted.”

Caleb wiggles his butt to make him laugh. It works, and he can feel some of the tension ebb away from the both of them.

“Okay, you should probably try to… relax.”

Caleb can hear the bottle open and tries not to tense, to stay as relaxed as he can, breathing like he does when he meditates.

Adam’s touch is hesitant at first, his wet fingers gently probing without really doing much. It still feels like a lot, because Adam has never touched him there yet, but it’s not bad. He tries to stay relaxed and hums an affirmative when Adam asks if he’s okay, and he can feel the touch getting more determined, more concentrated. It’s not so surprising: if Caleb has gone and looked a bit at two or three gay websites explaining penetrative sex, it has nothing on Adam who he knows has done _ extensive _research. As soon as he’s used with the territory, Adam’s fingers stop being so hesitant and go for Caleb’s asshole. He massages the skin there, adding more lube to his fingers, and Caleb can feel his skin relaxing under the touch, his hole actually softening and letting the digits catch at the opening. Caleb shivers when it happens, the alien sensation unexpectedly strong.

“Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?”

“It’s fine.”

“Okay, I’m gonna put a finger in, okay?”

A finger, surprisingly enough, doesn’t feel like much. It’s weird, sure, and it reaches deeper than Caleb would have expected, making him twitch a bit, but it brings nothing of the pain Caleb had half expected. He says as much to Adam, who lets out a breath and start making circles to stretch him further.

For the most part, Caleb is able to relax into it. Adam slowly works up to a second finger: this one, he feels a bit more, but his boyfriend is so slow and careful it still doesn’t feel even remotely uncomfortable. After a while, he can feel Adam exploring his hole more thoroughly, probing in every direction. They both know what he’s looking for, and Caleb doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until it makes him feel slightly light-headed.

“How does it feel?”

“I don’t know. A bit weird. Not bad.”

“Okay.”

Adam keeps probing a bit, and stretches Caleb a bit more, but there’s no sudden pleasure, or jolts of pain. He carefully cissors his fingers some more, until Caleb feels like they’re just sliding in and out with no more resistance.

“Should I-”

“I think- yeah.”

“Can you just-”

Adam’s fingers leave his hole, making it feel strangely open, wet and tingly, and pulls on Caleb’s shoulders. He follows the movement to find his boyfriend’s lips. Adam seems a bit jittery, and Caleb can feel his nerves through his empathy, but kissing Caleb seems to be calming them down.

“Can we do it like that?” Adam mumbles, “I want to see your face.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

That makes Caleb chuckles. Adam kisses him again.

“Ok, tell me if anything hurts, or- or- just tell me, okay?”

“I’ll tell you. But I’m sure it’s gonna be fine.”

“I don’t get how you’re so calm about this.”

“I’m not,” Caleb admits, “but I trust you.”

“Shut up,” murmurs Adam, and then he’s kissing him again.

His hands travel back to Caleb’s ass. They have to wiggle into a position that will work and that makes both of them laugh, until Caleb is in place, his legs encasing Adam, who is back to being impossibly red in the face. He has a hand on each of Caleb’s thighs and Caleb can feel his arousal pulsing like it’s his own.

“Come on,” he says, and Adam moves towards him.

There’s no comparison to be made between a few fingers and an actual dick. When Adam starts to push in, they both take a breath, and Caleb can feel both his feelings and Adam’s popping in his brain like little fireworks. It feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest.

Adam waits for his nod and keeps pushing. It feels like he pushes forever, and Caleb has been so thoroughly prepared he barely can feel pain, just pressure, and the pleasure coming in waves from Adam. The penetration in itself doesn’t feel incredible, but he likes it, likes the idea of Adam being in him, being warped in him in every way. Feeling good because of him.

“Fuck.” says Adam brokenly, once he’s all the way in. “Fuck. Can I-”

“Yes, please.”

“Fuck.”

Adam starts to move, slowly at first, like he’s not quite ready to actually push Caleb too far, but he doesn’t take long to speed up. And Caleb, Caleb starts to feel those little jolts of pleasure, start to enjoy the pressure.

“Caleb, Caleb, Caleb,”Adam is chanting his name, his hips pistoning in and out of him with more and more force. “Fuck, you feel- ah”

Then he must do something, must change his angle somehow, because suddenly it’s like an electrochoc has gone through Caleb, some kind of feeling coming from where Adam is entering him and lighting up his brain like a direct, live wire. He gasps, making Adam stutter.

“Babe, are you okay? Shit, Caleb, did I hurt you?”

Caleb shakes his head, and a look of understanding crosses Adam’s face. He pistons his hips with more purpose and smiles devilishly when that brings another gasp to Caleb’s lips.

“Do you like that?”

Now that he’s found the spot that short-circuits Caleb’s brain, Adam seems to be able to control his own movements better, and every thrust gives way to bursts of pleasure that are soon becoming overwhelming.

“Fuck babe, you look so good. Do you know that? I love watching you. Fuck I love you so much.”

He’s starts working Caleb dick, and the swirl of pleasure, both his own and Adam’s, are suddenly way too much, and he doesn’t control the long moan coming out of his mouth as he comes.

Adam is still hard inside of him when he comes back down, but he looks like he’s at the end of his rope, and his hips are circling against Caleb, seemingly without him really meaning to.

“Caleb, please, can I? Is that gonna be too much if I-” Caleb can feel his desire, though, his arousal and his pleasure at being inside him. It _is_ too much, but he never wants it to stop.

“_ Please _.”

“Fuck.”

Adam starts moving and the sensations are immediately on the painful side of pleasure for Caleb’s body. But it feels so good at the same time, two contradictory feelings that swirl inside his head too fast and blurry for him to get a chance to catch them. He’s pretty sure Adam calls his name, tries to pull out, but he’s too far gone and he brings him back him, sobs through pleas to keep fucking him, and Adam obeys. It hurts and it feels good and when Adam comes so does Caleb, the pleasure he feels mounting like a borrowed orgasm that explodes inside of him.

After that, they both need to take a breath.

“Fuck,” finally says Adam, gingerly slipping from Caleb’s body to cuddle back against him. “I love you.”

Caleb chuckles, eyes closed.

“I love you too.”


End file.
